


What are you?

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Nationverse Headcanons (Body, Mind, Lifestyle, etc...) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Headcanon, Nationverse, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Lithuania has been taken into police questioning after being shot. A quick headcanon 15 Minute writing sprint. This one details how a nation in healthy condition can handle being shot or injured and how the blood becomes mud. Also, Lithuania punches a guy in self-defence.





	What are you?

Lithuania could only feel his heart pulse with a rapid speed as he listened to the Police talk around him. "So you'll come in for questioning?" An officer asked him. Those words only intensified his emotions worse. "So we can figure out exactly... what you are?"

"What I am?" Lithuania's voice cracked as he spoke. He had just not only survived a gunshot right through his chest but punched the man who shot at him so hard he broke his neck. "I, I don't know what you mean." Lithuania stirred where he sat. He wasn't sure how to explain things.

The officer shrugged, looking at the bloodied, now almost muddied shirt of the man in question. Lithuania's bloodstains were quickly converting to a weird, mudlike substance and Lithuania seemed unphased by taking a bullet to the chest. In fact, he seemed perfectly well, a questionable amount of well. "You realize you were shot, sir."

Lithuania nodded and looked at his shirt. Dirt stains covered the clothes he was wearing, nothing but a thick patch of dried mud now over the bullet's entry point. His body was unharmed, or that's how it looked. "I understand..." Lithuania shook, his voice unable to speak without a shiver of fear, "I didn't notice and--"

"You took a bullet to the chest." The officer was a stern-looking man, his words fierce. Although human, he intimidated Lithuania. The strong build and tense, seasoned look of the officer made Lithuania's heart beat harder. "You punched a man so hard you snapped his neck."

Lithuania let out a deep sigh, trying to shake off the anxiety and energy that was cultivating inside him. "I know..." He wiped at the mud, feeling pain and pressure inside his body where the bullet was stuck. "It was in self-defence sir, I-"

"You're not in trouble." The officer added, "You had every legal right to defend yourself but the fact that you seem entirely fine--"

Lithuania pulled open his shirt to make sure he was fine. The bullet was lodged somewhere in his chest, he could feel it there, but there was no blood, there was no entry point. "I am fine, sir." He was polite with his words.

The officer looked at Lithuania's mud-covered chest. "No human... no, no creature of this earth should have been able to survive a direct shot like that. The fact you're not in a body bag right now... not even injured is... Not of this world."

Lithuania shrugged, buttoning up his shirt. "I am of this world, sir... I am a piece of it, just as you are."

**Author's Note:**

> One of my many headcanons about the anatomical features of these characters. Their blood dries fast and converts to mud or clay or sand, which has elements traceable to their literal land.


End file.
